Halloween
by YugiohFlame
Summary: This is a one shot in honor for Halloween! Not the sequel to three fountains and a wish


Hey guys! This is just a oneshot I made for Halloween, hope ya enjoy!

," Why the hell are we dressed like this again?"

Asked Seto as be came into the room with a hint of anger in his voice. He was currently wearing a black shirt with golden buttons. He was also wearing a blood red trench coat ( he refused to wear the costume without it ) his pants were made out of silk with a loose golden belt. Athena just signed as she explained for what seemed like the hundredth time.

," Look, I'm going to a Halloween party, and do you honestly believe that this house will still be standing if I left you guys alone?"

Athena was wearing an angel of darkness costume complete with a long black dress with matching gothic jewelry, she was also wearing black angel got up from his chair and said

," Can't disagree with you there."

He was wearing a full warrior outfit with a leather chest plate with arm guards and golden knee pads. He was even equipped with a sword and shield.

," Exactlly, now lets go."

The four nodded and made their way to the limo and drove to the party. It was a short ride before they got to their destination. The party was at a big ballroom that was already filled with music and people dancing to their hearts content. Yami noticed that many of these people were on TV.

," Athena, why are their so many well known people here?"

Asked Yami. He was wearing a pharaoh costume and basically looked like Atemu in ancient Egypt. Athena had also used a bit a makeup to change his skin color to make it look darker. Athena just casually sat down at a nearby table and answered Yami

," Well, as you know I am quite famous for being the head of Goddess Industry's so it really is no surprise that I was invited."

," Yeah but what about us?!"

Asked Joey nervously as he wasn't so big on being surrounded by such well known celebrities.

," What's there to be worried about?"

asked Athena as she looked at the guys before her

," We have the president of Kaiba Corp."

she said as she gestured to Seto.

," King of Games"

she said as she posited to Yami.

," and the runner up in duelist kingdom."

she said finally. She was right, they were all popular in their own way.

," Yeah your right, anyway I'm gotta eat k see ya."

They all nodded as they went their separate ways. Seto just played cards with other patrons and rubbing ip their defeat in their faces. Joey was pigging out at the all-you-can-eat buffet. While last of all Yami was dueling with others and socializing. All was stopped as they heard an announcement, it was from one of the band members that were supposed to play for entertainment.

," Excuse me ladies and gentlemen, I am sorry to announce that because our lead singer is sick we cannot perform."

groans of disappointment of through the crowd as they had desperately wanted to hear music. Their complaints were interrupted when the band member made at hither announcement.

," Oh, ok. Well it seems that we have a volunteer to sing instead so everyone give it up for the leader of Goddess Industrys... Athena Magami!"

Joey, Seto, and Yami immediately stopped all they we doing. Seto looked up slowly and said.

," I-it can't be..."

As soon as he said those words, sure enough Athena was on stage in front of the microphone.

," Hey everyone! I hope your having a good time because its about to get better! Hit it!"

She said through the mike. The band immediately started playing a very up-beat rock song as Athena started singing with all her heart.

Hey this life is never fair

The angels that you need are never there

Oh, but sometimes he comes to me

In the dead of winter, dead of night

He's all that I can see...

Hold on to me

Hold on to me

We all get our glory

We all get our fame

But there's no heart at any of it

Jut the brilliance

and the passion

and the bitterness remains

I'll protect you from the night

it will never fall

I'll protect you from the truth

You won't hear it at all!

I am...the center of the universe.

The crowd cheered as the band and Athenas beautiful singing totally won the crowed over. Seto,Yami, and Joey looked at her with big eyes and wide mouths. Who knwe that Athena had this much talent! Her voice was liThea goddess of rock had just come. When the singing was over and Athena said her goodbyes to the crowd Then made her way over to the table where the three boys were sitting.

," So what did you guys think?"

Asked Athena

The three were silent before a smile grew on Yami's face.

," You were amazing Athena! you sung really well out there!"

Seto nodded and added

," I agree you have a really nice voice Athena."

He said completely honestly. Joey patted Athena on the back and said

," Ya did great Athena!"

Athena just spun around and said

," Thank you."

and planted kisses on each of the Cheeks, thee three blushed madly while Athena just smiled

," Happy Halloween!"

She said. With that the three continued the party dancing around until the night ended. That was one hell of a Halloween.

The end. Happy Halloween everyone! Oh and that song was from princess Ai


End file.
